Man of Sorrow
NOTE: This article is about a character created by a user of this Wiki. Do not edit without page author's permission. '''"Man of Sorrow" '''is the archnemesis of Black Wolf. Man of Sorrow's background and motives are largely unknown. He made his first appearence in ''Black Wolf #1. ''Like most Black Wolf antagonists, Man of Sorrow has no superpowers and relies largely on his henchmen, as well as his reputation of an insane fanatic. Biography Man of Sorrow's real name and early history are unknown. He first appears as the leader of a terrorist organization called "Unity". He is the supreme target of Black Wolf, being the most wanted criminal in The State. The followers of his cult attract public attention by blowing up the State Government Center via a double agent (revealed to be The President himself), thus becoming top priority of Black Wolf. Man of Sorrow had created an underground network of various supervillains, including Eagle, The Artist, Red Riding Hood and Samael. After taking them all down, Black Wolf finally encountered the Man of Sorrow on top of the Democracy Tower. In the following fight Man of Sorrow was seemingly killed he was chained to an obelisk and then burned during the subsequent fire he started himself. Later, during his encounter with Spotted Hyena, Black Wolf learns that the "Man of Sorrow" was none other than Beast Project head researcher. However, Wolf refuses to learn Man of Sorrow's real name, stating that the villain's only name should forever remain "Man of Sorrow". During the "Everlasting War" story arc, Black Wolf encountered Man of Sorrow's daughter, Emily Snow, who inherited her father's cult and resources. Despite her defeat at the hands of The Pack, her plot to bring "Man of Sorrow" back to life succeeded. The new Man of Sorrow was different from the previous one, however he was very similar to the first leader of Unity. Looking at Emily's dead body, the new Man of Sorrow said that this title was nothing more than a symbol, and that Man of Sorrow's legacy might continue forever. This Man of Sorrow wore a different mask. He was even more violent than Man of Sorrow I, even killing people who were close to him, such as his moter, whom he killed to prove Black Wolf that family is nothing before the cause. During "Sacrifice the World" Man of Sorrow took all of the Capital's population hostage and planned to sacrifice everyone in the city by blowing up a network of concentration buildings he forced the citizens of the Capital to enter. However, Black Wolf defeated his army, as well as the world's best 20 assassins. Man of Sorrow II comitted suicide with a gunshot to the head, and Black Wolf left him bleeding on the floor. Man of Sorrow II's body was later cremated, but his mask and priest robes were nowhere to be found. Soon, a new Man of Sorrow emerged. He is just as violent as the previous two, wears a disfigured mask, burned robes, and is the current Man of Sorrow. Powers and Ablilities Man of Sorrow has no supernatural powers and relies on his henchmen and his reputation of a dreaded fanatical priest. He leads an international terrorist organization called "Unity". Man of Sorrow is an expert in explosives, as well as a genius planner and a ruthless murderer. He is incredibly violent, being able to destroy a hospital with newborn babies just to prove Black Wolf that fear controls everything. At the same time, he is always very cold-blooded, and wears a mask that is always smiling. This smile, however, is false. Aside from his frighteninig reputation, Man of Sorrow is a capable fighter, even matching Black Wolf during their fight on the Democracy Tower. He also has an array of various weapons at his disposal. Those include knives, stakes, guns, as well as his signature sacrifice dagger. Trivia *"Man of Sorrows" is a metaphor for the Messiah in the Hebrew Bible. *Man of Sorrow is the final enemy the Shadow Guard has to face during the story arc ''World of Misery, ''the final story in Frightening World Comics. Man of Sorrow Man of Sorrow Man of Sorrow Man of Sorrow Category:The Unity Category:The Resistance